Dragons Oscar Reaction
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The cast is interviewed backstage at the Oscars and are asked about not having an Oscar again and their reactions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The cast of How to Train Your Dragon 2's reaction to not having an Oscar...again.

* * *

Dragon's Oscar Reaction

by: Terrell James

February 22, 2015: Los Angeles, California

Backstage at the Academy Awards

Announcer: Presenting the cast of the Oscar nominated animated film, 'How to Train Your Dragon 2'; Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Valka, Gobber and Toothless.

Crowd and press: (Applause as the cast walks in)

Reporter #1: Hello, Hiccup.

Hiccup: How's it going?

Reporter #1: Pretty good. Congrats on getting nominated for an Oscar for Best Animated Feature.

Hiccup: Thank you.

Snotlout: (scoffs) For the second time.

Reporter #2: So...you guys' movies had been nominated for back to back Academy Awards before and you guys have the same outcome as before. Except in this scenario, Disney's 'Big Hero 6' won an Oscar. Are you still shocked that you still can't get an Oscar or have you gotten used to it now?

Hiccup: When we lost the Oscar from the original Dragon movie to Toy Story 3, we were all shocked that we didn't win. I think Toothless was much more shocked than any of us. Snotlout had said at one point that the Oscars were rigged...

Snotlout: Which it still is.

Hiccup:..but we were 15 then. Half of us had already figured that 'Toy Story 3' would win, but some said that we have a chance. But when we didn't get the Oscar, we were a little disappointed at first, but we had a lot of support from our fans via Facebook and Twitter. This time around, we kinda had a slight chance of getting the Oscar for this one, but if we didn't, then that's okay.

Astrid: The bright spot of that is that we got a Golden Globe Award...so that's saying something.

Hiccup: Yeah, if we win at least one major award for Dragon 2, then that was okay.

Reporter #3: I see we're missing Eret. Where is he?

Snotlout: Eret was with us a little while ago before we got backstage, but I think he's getting a little fixated with some of the ladies.

Ruffnut: Maybe he'll leave room for me. (purrs)

Tuffnut: (groans) Not at the slightest chance. He's too good for you.

Ruffnut: (scoffs) And yet you still don't have a girlfriend. (smirks)

Tuffnut: Hey, I can find a girl. She just has to come to me because I have good looks, charm and wit.

Ruffnut: Yeah, your wit sounds more like you're full of sh...

Hiccup: Okay! Moving on to the next question!

Reporter #4: How is Toothless doing with all the fame?

Hiccup: He seems to be taking the fame really well, but he doesn't really like it when cameras snap on him when he walks around either L.A., New York City or even in Scotland. If they get way too close, he swipes one of them, flies through the air and just spins him around until the cameramen finally gets the message.

Reporter #3: He doesn't like the paparazzi, doesn't he?

Hiccup: He still doesn't like them when they're following him. He only likes it when he poses for the red carpet or a photo shoot...as long as they're within distance.

Reporter #2: Is that true, Toothless?

Toothless: (gurgles as he nods his head)

Reporter #4: What was it like when you were filming Dragons 2?

Gobber: Everyone's holding their own and they've been well mature for their ages. Well, some better than others. Throughout the time we were filming, the cast has been getting along great. Although, some of the dragons tend to have their own moments. Some of them wanted to have their names on their trailers and some prefer to do their own stunts.

Reporter #2: Who does their own stunts?

Hiccup: Toothless does his own stunts. In the first movie, he didn't get a chance to do so and he didn't like it when someone did the stunts for him. But it wasn't until some of the direct-to-DVD or Blu-ray shorts that he's capable of doing his own stunts. Mostly because he doesn't care and that he's a very fierce, independent dragon.

Toothless: (nods his head)

Reporter #5: Who's the most level-headed of the cast?

Snotlout: Fishlegs and Hiccup. The rest of us are kinda way out there.

Reporter #2: Fishlegs, were there any on-set antics while you were filming?

Fishlegs: Um...in between breaks from shooting, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut would play tricks on me and Hiccup, like on that one time when we were getting ready to shoot the scene where we all snuck onto Eret's ship, Snotlout and Tuffnut stuck a spider down my pants and I was just screaming like a girl, trying to get that spider off of me.

Tuffnut: (laughing) And it was a good one too!

Snotlout: Like, straight up! Tuff and I call ourselves the pranksters avengers.

Ruffnut: (grunts) They've always made stupid pranks like this since we shot the original film, like 6 or 7 years ago and it still amazes me that they still do it. Tuffnut calls me his 'favorite prank victim'.

Tuffnut: You can never escape my pranks, Ruff.

Eret: (pops in) Hello. Did I miss anything?

Ruffnut: (looks at Eret) Not at all. We were just talking about you, hot stuff.

Tuffnut: (rolls his eyes) Yeah, right.

Reporter #3: Valka, what was it like being in Dragon 2 where you came in as Hiccup's mom?

Valka: I thought it was a wonderful experience to kinda fill in the gaps on how Hiccup became who he is now and that I'm the same way he has been. We all know what it feels like to be misunderstood and being judgmental of others, particularly dragons. But if we look at the internal parts of them rather than the external, there's no reason for all of us to fear.

Astrid: Amen!

Hiccup: Many people think that something like this would be worthy of getting an Oscar because of the story, the characters, the emotional stuff because it is not like any other movie or sequel.

Gobber: Which is always considered an understatement to many.

Reporter #6: Goober, there are rumors in the press that question that you're straight when you said in the movie that you never married and one other reason. Would you care to elaborate?

Gobber: That is one I'll never tell. (winks)

Astrid: There's actually one story that I do want to share as we were filming; a couple of the dragons challenged Toothless for a little dragon twerk-off. Toothless was up for any challenge and he gathered all the dragons together to see who could twerk the best and Toothless took that challenge very seriously and he just out-twerked those dragons.

Toothless: (nods with a very cocky huff)

Reporter #4: How does a dragon twerk?

Hiccup: It surprised me too. Some of the dragons even posted it on Instagram and Twitter and it just got more followers than any of us, which is so weird.

Reporter #4: Toothless, roar if you think you're the best at twerking.

Toothless: (smiles, then roars loudly)

Hiccup: In translation: it'll make that singer's moves look like she's carrying Jell-O.

Ruffnut: Twerking aside...

Eret: Yeah, we're all in agreement that it's just an honor to be nominated for something everyone has grown to love.

Hiccup: Very true. When we first started doing 'Dragons', we thought it might be just one movie and then everyone else will move on to the next franchise. We never expected to have the kind of loyalty and dedication that the fans had brought us over these past 5 years. To have a couple of direct-to-DVD specials, a TV show, a sequel and now Dragons 3...it takes a lot for us to comprehend.

Tuffnut: Yeah, it's like we're the new digs of Dreamworks.

Eret: It's just something no one takes for granted and I'm just grateful to be a part of something special.

Valka: As are we.

Reporter #6: How do you take not winning an Oscar for either movies?

Astrid: As Hiccup said, we're just happy to be in the moment and even if we don't win an Oscar for it, that's okay. Some of our collegaues from Dreamworks had often called it 'The Dreamworks Oscar curse' where some of their movies or sequels gets nominated for an Oscar and then it wins to some other movie. Some of our fans react so strongly on social media to the point where they want to commit a fan-riot directed at the Oscars.

Hiccup: But...regardless of who wins, we're just happy to be here and we'll continue to do what we love to do and bring in many more stories of all of us in the future.

Announcer: Thank you all. That's all the time they have.

Hiccup: Thanks, you guys.

Reporters: Thank you and congrats for being the nominees.

Snotlout: Whatever.

Ruffnut: Cool cool.

Tuffnut: No probs.

Valka: Thank you.

Eret: Likewise.

Astrid: Maybe we'll see you later.

Fishlegs: Hopefully, with an Oscar statue.

Gobber: Tallyho!

Toothless: (Roars)

The cast: (walk out backstage as the press conference closes)

* * *

It's not much, but it's what I came up with so far. Hope ya like it!


	2. How Toothless Twerked on the Set

So...I've mentioned before on Dragons Oscars Reaction on how Toothless twerked while making Dragon 2 and someone made a request on how it happened, so this is what I came up with!

* * *

How Toothless Twerked on the Set of Dragon 2

Summer of 2013

It became the final day of shooting 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' and although the cast and crew worked nearly a year and a half to film this amazing sequel, the dragons felt like they should do something to wrap up all of this hard work they have been doing and Toothless had a much better idea to start it all up...he takes a look at all of the dragons that were in the movie and he roars in delight as he starts swinging his tail back and forth.

Suddenly, somewhere in the background...'Blurred Lines' started playing and Toothless just could not resist dancing along to the song and it just made him go crazy as he danced his face off with a lot of hip-hop/moonwalk moves and all of the other dragons were looking at Toothless like he was crazy, but to most of the dragons that worked with him on the first movie, it wasn't the first time he's showed off his dance moves on the set before.

Stormfly walked over to Toothless and made a very snarky roar at him, which captures Toothless' attention quickly and she snuffed very loudly with a cocky look on her face as if to challenge him.

Stormfly: You know I'm the better dancer.

Toothless: (smirks with a growl) You haven't seen anything yet!

Stormfly: You want to have a dance-off?

That idea completely brought Toothless in deeper interest, knowing that he's gonna own the dance floor as he has successfully done while filming the first movie and the TV series and there would be a possible chance that it'll be another victory for Toothless, so he lets out a very determined roar that says he's up for it.

Toothless: (looks at Stormfly with a cocky look) Game on!

As soon as 'Blurred Lines' started playing, Toothless and Stormfly were dancing along to the beat and Stormfly showed off a couple of dance moves by doing the dragon two-step that she basically dances in two step, going back and forth while nodding her head upwards and then doing a twist around the loop-de-loop with an finishing split.

Toothles scoffed at this and he's got a much better dance move than that as he began to do a backflip move involving his wings and does a big twist and turn around and just did the splits but keeps the tip of his tail standing almost as if he was floating with gravity.

Almost half of the dragons were cheering for Toothless and roaring for him and Toothless snorted with a cocky smirk directly towards Stormfly, but he became surprised when Stormfly copied almost every move Toothless did, but took it in as her own twist by just doing a powerful spin on her wings and flapped them across the air.

Most of the dragons were cheering for Stormfly and she lets out a smug face in front of Toothless, but Toothless has got something on his sleeve and once the song kept playing, he learned this one move while shooting the movie and he's about to do the number-one dance in the world...

He bent over and started shaking his butt and tail back and forth in the air, just twerking up a storm and he got so into it that he even twerked in front of all the other dragons and the look on his face confirms that he's shaking it like he doesn't have a care in the world. Stormfly just stared and gawked at Toothless' new dance move and she figured that she could top that...so she twerked as well and it brought all the dragon boys' attention right away.

Stormfly was a-twerking it up, down and around; left and right and sideways to make Toothless forefeit the dance-off, but Toothless was determined not to give in to defeat as he kept on twerking so hard that it became an all-out twerk war that he kept on twerking and twerking and just swayed his butt so hard that he takes it to new heights as he leapt up in the air and started twerking in the air like he just doesn't care.

Toothless kept shaking his butt like it was no one's business and then he dropped down and twerked on Stormfly's face to taste defeat and after the song ended, Toothless slaps his butt with his paw multiple times as if to rub it in her face...or lack thereof with a very cocky sly look on his face.

Toothless: I dare you...(smacks his butt as he's shaking it in front of a very perplexed Stormfly)

Stormfly was so distracted by that twerking send-off that Toothless gave, she went over and kissed his Nightfury butt with all the dragons roaring in excitement and Toothless smirked at that gesture because that led him straight to a victory win.

Toothless: I knew you couldn't resist!

Stormfly: (speechless)

Toothless: I win! (laughing)

Stormfly: I guess you win. I could never do what you just did...even though I could try.

Meatlug: (snorts and chuckles) Way to go, Toothless!

Toothless: Thanks, Meatlug!

Hiccup: (walks in on the set very stunned) Hey, guys! What's going on here? (bringing out his camera)

Toothless: (jaw dropped that Hiccup recorded it the whole time)

Hiccup:I see you guys were having fun after a little break from filming. (chuckles) Looks like this is gonna be on Instagram. Hopefully, the fans who see Dragon 2 will be surprised to see Toothless twerk.

Toothless: (growls in embarrassment) Hiccup...

* * *

Well...there ya go! Hope yall like!


End file.
